


With you, the Darkness Goes Away

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Fitz has nightmares, the most important people in his life help him through it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	With you, the Darkness Goes Away

_"Fitz? What are you doing?" Jemma asked._

_"Finishing what I started." He pointed the gun at her._

_"NO!" She screamed over and over again._

_He pulled the trigger._

_"NO!!!!"_

He shot up in bed, looking over frantically. A soft moan was heard beside him.

"Fitz?" She leaned up groggily. "You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Just a nightmare." He lifted her up to rest on his chest, her heartbeat calming him down. He heard the Doctor faintly talking to him but with each breath Jemma took made the voice quieter and quieter.

Until there were no sounds but their breaths as Jemma's evened out. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife and the swelling of her stomach in which their unborn child rested as well.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A piercing cry broke his oh so rare slumber. Fitz was collapsed on the couch with Jemma's head in his lap. She groaned wrapped his arm around her.

"I got this." She mumbled.

"No no no, sleep. You've done enough for one day." Honestly, what is day anymore though?

"Ok." She fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead before easing her head onto a pillow and putting a quilt over her. He made the short walk to Alya's room.

"Hey Little Monkey, you hungry?" He got her bottle and warmed it up. "Here you go, that's it." He cooed. "You're my little girl Alya. You and your Mum are the best things that ever happened to me. With you, the darkness goes away." He kissed her forehead once she fell asleep and took the bottle to put on the counter. He started rocking her gently when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. He turned to kiss Jemma lightly on the lips.

"Let's go." Jemma tugged him to the rocking chair and took Alya from his arms and sat down in his lap where his arms wrapped around both of his little lights. Jemma kissed his cheek.

"When I'm with you and Alya," she whispered, "the darkness goes away too." She buried her head into his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that until morning.

The end.


End file.
